


No Shame

by Raggetymanftw



Series: My Fluffy Destiel Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A prompt from tumblr, College!AU, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn’t gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm... I'm kinda gay." au</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



“Dean, just ignore them. I don’t care what they think!” Castiel said, gripping Dean’s shoulder, attempting to stop his best friend from doing something rash. 

Dean met Castiel’s eyes briefly before turning back to glare at the group of homophobes. They were standing in front of the local mall, holding up signs that said “Jesus Hates Fags” and “All Fags Go To Hell”. Dean grunted, fuming as he stood stock still, watching the protesters. 

“Why? Why do they feel the need to do this? What is so wrong with people loving each other, even if they happen to be the same sex?” Dean said, a look of disbelief on his face. “Come on! It’s 2015 for Christ sake!”

Castiel sighed. Dean had always been a loyal and protective friend, standing up for anyone who he deemed needed it. When Castiel had told Dean that he was gay, it hadn’t mattered to him. If anything, it made Dean feel honoured that his friend could trust him with such private information. 

Suddenly, Dean turned to Castiel with a wicked grin on his face, making Castiel raise a suspicious eyebrow.  
"Let's rain on their parade." Dean said mischievously. Dean grabbed Castiel by the hand and pulled his over to the protesters. Before Castiel even had time to ask Dean what the hell he was doing, Dean pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. 

Castiel froze instantly, completely in shock of what Dean was doing. After a second, Castiel regained control of his body and began to kiss Dean back. Castiel had been harbouring a crush on Dean for years before it turned into Castiel being full on in love with him. Castiel knew that Dean was straight, so he often quelled his feelings for Dean, not wanting to lose his friendship, happy to be with Dean even if he wasn’t WITH Dean. Castiel kissed back as much as he could because he knew he would never get the chance again. 

With Dean kissing him, Castiel didn’t even notice the jeers and slurs coming from the protesters next to them, all he could focus on was Dean’s lips on his. Castiel had never felt as happy in all of his life as he did right now. Soon, both young men needed air, so they pulled away from each other, breaking the kiss. 

Castiel held his breath and blushed deeply as Dean stared into his eyes. A small smile formed on his face and he gripped Castiel’s hand in his and pulled him away from the protesters, completely forgetting about his original aim of simply pissing off homophobes. 

He was blushing so hard, Castiel couldn’t make himself meet Dean’s eyes. Dean put a finger under Castiel’s chin and made him look up. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said softly, as he looked tenderly at Castiel.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice catching when he took in Dean’s expression.

“I think I'm a little bit gay.” Dean said, his smile widening. 

“What makes you say that?” Castiel asked, a little breathless.

“The fact that I really want to kiss you again is kinda tipping me off to that fact,” Dean said, cheekily. 

Castiel smirked, some of his confidence returning. “Then what’s stopping you?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Dean huffed a small laugh before pulling Castiel in for another kiss.


End file.
